Shadowed By Fear
by Melissande
Summary: Darkness isn’t always evident in the light, sometimes it lies beneath and waits for a chance to surface. Staring most Raw Divas, many superstars...


Title: Shadowed by Fear

Author: Mel

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the story and any random people who may show up that you won't recognize.

Summary: Darkness isn't always evident in the light, sometimes it lies beneath and waits for a chance to surface.

Spoilers: None. I am going to set this in present time, but some things will change.

Warnings: This is a dark fic that will deal with dark subject matter. You have been warned.

Rating: R for violence, sex, and language

Pairings: Lita/Cena, Melina/undecided, Mickie/Edge, Lilian, Victoria/Batista, Candice/undecided, Jeff/undecided

Note: I am changing ages, a little bit, Lita is born in 1977 instead, Lilian in 1975, other changes might happen. Just changing because well I want to.

-x-

"You'll live to regret that bitch!" The words were said with such malice the young woman thought she was going to die in that moment.

She tired to get up and run, but was stopped by a menacing hand coming out to grab her ankle just as she made it up. Instead she ended up back on the floor, where she was a few moments previously, only this time lying on her side, before she had been on her knees.

She shook of the pain of the fall and turned to see the man coming at her, a malicious smile on his face, making it all the way to his eyes.

"This is going to be fun. Didn't your mama ever tell you to play nice with others?" The man said as he bent down. The only answer was the woman's scream of fear.

-x-

"So you mean she actually still went on a date with him even after he told her she was fat in that outfit?"

"Yeah." The red head nodded to her blonde haired friend and Raw Ring Announcer, Lilian Garcia as she walked through the hallways towards the exit of the arena. The women were sharing a rental with Lilian's boyfriend, who just happened to be one of Lita's best friends and another of their friends, Mickie James. The women from who Lita had just won her third women's title from. The women had been friends ever since Mickie had joined the company, often rooming together after shows. Lita had roomed with Lilian before, but the little blonde had chosen to begin sharing with her boyfriend, instead.

"Yeah, why in the hell Maria would go out with someone who obviously umm has weight issues of his own is beyond me." Lita answered Lilian in reference to the dizzy interviewer's date with Viscera, a man who had onscreen turned his eyes towards the ring announcer.

"Yeah, umm Maria's certainly a special one isn't she?"

Lilian said as they exited the arena and walked towards the large SUV that Lilian's boyfriend had begged them all to rent.

"Where's Mickie do you think?" Lilian asked, usually the 5'4 woman beat them all to the car.

"I don't know." Lita said scrunching up her nose, before leaning back against the black Explorer, that had more room than necessary for the four superstars.

"Yeah sometimes I wonder how Maria walks and talks and breathes at the same time, but that's just me." Lita said as she slipped back into their earlier conversation, only to be interrupted by a new voice.

"Now are y'all callin' Maria stupid again?" Came the brash voice of John Cena as he made his way out of the arena, athletic bag on shoulder, with Randy Orton trailing behind him.

"Maybe, maybe not. What are you two up to?" Lita asked, despite the onscreen portrayals of their characters, off screen the two were actually friends.

"Nothing just waiting on our ride to hurry his slow ass up. "

"Oh really?" Lilian asked. "Who's your ride this week?"

"Edge." Orton replied.

"Cool."

"Yeah, so lemme guess, he insisted y'all rent this monster right?" John said pointing at the Explorer, laughing when Lita nodded.

"Wonder if he's compensating for something?" Randy said with a characteristic smirk appearing on his face.

"Take that back, now, Orton, or you'll have to deal with pissed off Latina, who would say otherwise to your thought." John warned his friend after catching a rather angry look on the woman's face.

Randy held his hands up in surrender. "I was just kidding, Lil' I promise."

"You bet…" Lilian began but never finished as she saw the tall blonde body of the current WWE champion heading towards them, Edge looked white as a sheet, it wasn't long before the others saw him as well.

"Whoa, man, where's the fire?" John asked as Edge slowed down and stopped in front of the gathered group. "Got a hot date or something man?"

"No. It's…"

"What's wrong Edge?" Lita asked her friend.

"It's Mickie. She's …"

"She's what?" Lilian asked a look of fear coming over her face.

"She…"

"She's been attacked." Came the deep voice of Hunter Helmsley as he joined the group, who had been so caught up in Edge they had failed to notice his arrival.

"What do you mean she's been attacked?"

"Just that. He means that we heard something and it…she…"

Hunter finished. "She had been attacked."

-x-

Note: Aww a cliffy? Shame on me? Sorry good place to stop. Tell me what ya think! Mel


End file.
